To Forget Her
by theunluckybreak
Summary: Nate can't stop loving Serena how much he tries, but at least he forgets her for just a little while when he's with Chuck.


Title: To Forget Her  
Paring: Chuck/Nate, slight Serena/Nate  
Summary: Nate can't stop loving Serena how much he tries, but at least her forgets her for just a little while when he's with Chuck.  
Warning: Slash! Some kisses, a bit of sex. All those fun things.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or any of the characters. Written this for pure fun.

XxXxXxX

Nate bends over for his best friend, like a fucking whore, like this is the what he wanted the most, like he had been dying for this.

Maybe he had, he wasn't really sure. He was drunk anyway and this wasn't the right time to think.

Chuck never disappointed when it came to sex, he knew just the way to satisfy anyone.

He could tell Chuck was stoned, but it didn't stop either of them, they kept going because they both knew this was what they wanted. Or at least what Nate wanted. And Chuck was always there for him, or well, he always there to fuck him anyway.

It didn't mean anything, they didn't care for each other in that way. They were just friends, fucking each other.

People knew of course, but they didn't talk about it. They were Chuck Bass and Nate Archibald, for fucks sake. Everyone wanted them _or _wanted to be them. They were worshiped all over Manhattan, they got every girl they looked at. They had all the money in the world and they could do whatever they wanted. Including fucking each other.

So what?

They were still hot, everyone still wanted them and their lives were still perfect.

Chuck was the only guy Nate had ever slept with, he was always on the receiving end of course, but that's where he wanted to be. Chuck slept with anything on two legs, he was used to all the positions.

Nate was in love with Serena and Chuck... He was supposed to be in love with Blair, but he just couldn't settle down. He wasn't that kind of guy, not yet anyway.

But Serena doesn't want Nate, she has got her hands full with some Spanish guy she met on a trip to Ibiza. No one went to party in Ibiza anymore, but after Gossip Girl had posted about Serena's wild couple of weeks over there, everyone suddenly had visited the party island.

Nate had read the post and seen the pictures with the golden blonde girl sucking face with her new beau. He had called Chuck immediately.

And Chuck had fucked him so hard Nate couldn't remember Serena's name. Chuck was nice enough not to say anything about anyone. Especially the girl he couldn't remember the name of.

He fucked Chuck and he fucked random girls, usually blondes which was rather sad. He tried to tell himself it had nothing to do with Serena, but that was just a big fat lie.

He had hooked up with Chuck for years, even before he was with Blair. No, he hadn't lost his virginity to his best friend, but he had gotten his first handjob from him.

Their friendship was special, it wasn't like others. It wasn't like Serena and Blair's, they weren't frenemies. And Nate was pretty sure Serena and Blair didn't do the same activities as him and Chuck.

It didn't really matter that the four of them weren't coupled up, they were still the Non Judging Breakfast Club, still the leading elite.

They were close friends, all of them, and they had all been through shit together. They depended and trusted each other.

Maybe that was why Nate and Chuck slept together, they trusted each other. It was safe.

Blair arranged a huge party for Serena's coming back, Nate really didn't look forward to it. He didn't want to see her and that Spanish guy together.

He asked yet another random girl to join him for the party. She seemed so happy she was about to faint. Nate kept a straight face and smiled his charming smile, but kept thinking that this girl had no idea, no fucking clue. She actually thought she was special, that he wanted her, but he wouldn't touch her tonight. He didn't want her, tonight he didn't even want Serena. At least he tried to tell himself that.

Seventeen years old and having the time of their lives. It was supposed to be a some kind of sophisticated party, but it ended up with people drinking from the vodka bottles, weed and coke thrown messily on an expensive glass table, music loud and people screaming and dancing everywhere. Even Blair had dropped her uptight act and let loose.

Nate held a bottle of champagne in his left hand and a joint in his right. He had been dancing with random girls while the girl he had invited stared at him angrily from the sofa.

He had danced with Serena until Pedro, or whatever the fuck his name was, shoved his way in between them and took over. Nate had drank from his bottle, gulped it down, and then slumped down on the sofa next to the girl.

He smoked his joint slowly while he watched the girl he loved grinding her hips against the Spaniard. They both believed in real love, but Serena always looked in the wrong places for it. She always missed that it was actually in front of her.

"Are you not gonna ask me to dance?" the girl asked.

"Hadn't planned on it", he said simply and honestly.

"Are you gonna fuck me?" she asked, the words a bit too harsh for her, but she was obviously angry.

"Hadn't planned on that either", he said, his eyes never leaving his blonde.

"Fuck you", she spat and got up from the sofa.

Nate grinned, not even watching her leave or trying to stop her. His eyes just couldn't leave Serena.

He watched her perfect body move right with the music, watched her long and beautiful hair whip over her shoulders, heard her incredible laugh, and then she kissed Pedro.

Nate tore his eyes away, but it was too late. The damage had already been done.

He stumped out his joint in the silver ashtray and got up from the sofa. He quickly made his way over to the bathroom, he needed to get away from it.

He locked himself in, leaned against the sink, afraid he would throw up. He splashed water in his face and believe it or not, but it actually felt just a bit better.

He stared himself in the mirror. When he had gotten there he had been dressed properly in a gray suit. Now the Armani jacket was gone, thrown somewhere he can't remember, his Burberry tie was pulled loose and was hanging sloppily around his neck. The white Armani shirt had the top buttons unbuttoned and the sleeves were rolled up. His golden brown hair was a mess and he felt exactly the same way. Hmm, he was actually comparing his hair with his mood. Yeah, he was really wasted.

He didn't know how long he had been in the bathroom when he finally left it, but it didn't matter. The party was still going strong.

He was about to walk back out to dance with yet another girl when someone gripped his wrist.

Chuck pulled him close, holding him in a secure grip in front of everybody. But they didn't care and nobody else cared either.

"Saw your date leave", Chuck mumbled.

"I didn't want to fuck her", Nate explained.

"I know", Chuck said, "You want to fuck me."

He slammed his lips against Nate's, turning them both around so he could push Nate up against the wall. They both tasted like weed and alcohol, but the taste didn't matter to them. The sex did.

Chuck's tongue entered Nate's mouth, saliva being switched like their lives dependent on it.

They stumbled into the corridor leading to Blair's bedroom. Chuck pulled Nate's tie over his head and threw it on the floor. He ripped his shirt apart, the buttons flying everywhere and he shoved Nate hard against a wall yet again, keeping him pinned.

Chuck's lips started working on Nate's chest, moving up to kiss and suck on Nate's neck. He sucked hard on the skin on Nate's collarbone, and hell, it left a big, red, angry mark.

"How much do you want me to fuck you?" Chuck murmured teasingly in his ear.

Nate moaned by the sound of his voice and the way Chuck's breath and lips tickled his ear.

"Badly", Nate groaned out, hands moving up to lock around Chuck's neck and bringing him back for yet another kiss.

He bit Chuck's lips harshly, his turn to control the kiss this time and reached one hand down to unbutton Chuck's slacks.

They stood there, tangled up together, pants unbuttoned, Nate's shirt ripped to pieces, and kissed each other frantically.

"Oh, my God", someone suddenly said and it wasn't one of them.

They broke away from the kiss, but didn't leave each other, and stared at the direction the voice had been heard.

Dan Humphrey was standing at the beginning of the corridor, staring at them with big eyes and mouth open in shock.

"What the fuck do you want, Humphrey?" Chuck snapped angrily.

"Eh, just looking for... Serena. Is Serena here?"

"Does it look like it?" Chuck asked in the same angry tone.

"...No."

"Then fuck off."

Dan left them, looking just a little bit pissed off. But Chuck didn't care about Humphrey, neither did Nate. But he had heard him. He was looking for Serena, his Serena.

Why was Serena spending time with him? What could she possibly want with him?

It ached in his chest a bit, and for once he was rooting for Pedro. Better Pedro for Serena than Dan Humphrey. He wouldn't lose his girl to some Brooklyn wannabe.

Chuck attached his lips to Nate's again, but he wasn't fully into it. He couldn't stop thinking about Serena, fuck, he _never _could stop thinking about Serena.

The fucking music wasn't loud enough anymore to drown his thoughts, it was only sounded dull in the small corridor. Laughter was heard, people screaming and running around.

Nate didn't want to hear it.

"Nathaniel. I'm about to rock your world, why don't you give me something to work with?"

Nate looked up at Chuck and then gently shoved him away.

"I'm not in the mood anymore", he said.

"Sure you are. You need something that will make you stop thinking about her. You need this. There's nothing else that will make you forget about her", Chuck said and Nate frowned.

Why was Chuck saying this? He never talked about Serena and the way Nate felt for her, he was always quiet and doing his thing.

He stared at Chuck. The Upper East Side's bad boy number one. His slacks were hanging loosely around his hips, unbuttoned, hair just as messy as Nate's was.

Chuck apparently waited for an answer and Nate had one. He wasn't sure if Chuck was right, but yeah, he did need this. They both did.

He pushed away from the wall, lips landing on Chuck's and embracing him tightly.

They made their stumbling way down the corridor and into Blair's room. Luckily no one was there.

Perhaps it was a bad thing for the both of them to have sex in a room belonging to a girl they both had been with. But they didn't care right now, too fucking horny, too fucking drunk and too fucking high.

Nate pulled his slacks down properly and threw himself on the bed, ass up and head buried into one of the pillows.

Chuck said something behind him, but Nate didn't listen, he just waited for it to happen. Chuck was always well prepared, always ready to fuck whoever he wanted. He had coated his dick within seconds.

Need prep? No, Nate didn't need prep. Hadn't time for prep. He needed to get fucked, now.

Chuck did as he was told, he fucked Nate mercilessly, senselessly, hard and long. All the while the dull sound of shouting, laughter and music being heard.

They were fucking and sweating in Blair's bed, they came in Blair's bed. Nate leaved stains behind.

It was good, really good, because it made him forget once again. And he needed to forget, needed to move on, because Serena didn't want him.

He had just been fucked yet another time by his best friend. He had stopped counting the times now. They rested, side by side, in the bed. Each had a joint in their hand.

Smoke filled the room with their silence. They didn't have to talk.

Something crashed outside of the room, something in glass, and they could hear Blair screaming angrily.

They heard hurried footsteps heading down the corridor to Blair's bedroom.

Nate and Chuck sat straight up in the bed just in time for Blair to storm in with red cheeks and dark eyes.

She stared at them for about two seconds, face like stone.

"Are you kidding me? In my bed? Of all places you do it in my bed?" she screamed and then she stormed off with a high pitched, irritated growl.

Nate stubbed out the joint on Blair's very expensive bedside table and he knew he would get shit for it later, but everything in his mind was too blurry and out of focus to care.

"Maybe we should go", he suggested.

Nate's Armani shirt was completely ruined, but he put it on anyway.

He squinted his eyes when he looked into the mirror in Blair's room, trying to see himself clearly.

His hair was a complete muddle, his eyes puffy, his lips swollen, his upper front body exposed because of the ripped shirt making the big hickey shine awkwardly on his collarbone. He can't even remember where his tie and jacket are.

But he just got fucked really good and he can't even care how completely trashed he looked. He didn't care that someone would take a picture of this and send to Gossip Girl. It didn't matter.

Chuck and Nate walked back out to the party and found some of the guests still dancing, a girl crying, glass on the floor and Dan Humphrey looking extremely out of place.

The music suddenly stopped and someone yelled that the party was over. People groaned, but they were all polite enough to leave.

Nate caught Serena among all the people leaving and pulled her aside.

"Where's Blair?" he asked.

"She left", she said, "I was just gonna call her."

She stared Nate up and down and smirked. "You really did it in her bed?" she asked.

"You think she's really mad?"

Serena shrugged. "It will probably pass."

"Hey, Archibald, my limo is here soon. You want a lift?" Chuck shouted over all the people.

"Yeah, I'll be right there."

He stared back at Serena and got completely lost in her blue eyes. He suddenly realized how close they were standing, it would be so easy to just lean forward those last centimeters and seal their lips together.

He cursed himself inwardly, why couldn't he let her go? Why couldn't he move on? Why couldn't he ever stop loving Serena van der Woodsen?

He broke their eye contact and looked away. They both felt the awkward tension between them.

"Nate...", Serena mumbled and he looked back at her.

She smiled gently, then leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss on Nate's lips.

It felt wonderful, it felt right and so perfect.

But it was only a kiss, a simple kiss which meant nothing. A simple kiss that made Nate's world spin (much more than it already did), but it didn't mean anything.

The kiss broke quietly and Nate couldn't stay. He smiled weakly and then quickly made his way out of there, away from her, away from her and that fucking Pedro, away from his feelings.

Chuck was waiting downstairs by his limo. Nate climbed into it without a word and Chuck followed.

The ride back home was quiet and Nate stared out at the streets of New York, his home.

He felt a hand on his thigh and a mouth close to his ear. "Wanna go again?" Chuck murmured.

Nate just continued to stare out the window and then he turned to his best friend.

He nodded and their lips met.

END


End file.
